God That's Good
God That's Good is a song featured in the 2007 film Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street Lyrics Toby: Ladies and gentlemen May I have your attention, please? Are your nostrils aquiver and tingling as well as that delicate, lushious, ambrosial smell? yes, they are, I can tell. Well, Ladies and Gentlemen, that aroma enriching the breeze, is like something compared to its succulent source as the gourmets among you will tell you, of course. Ladies and gentlemen you can't imagine the rapture in store, just inside of this door! There, you'll sample Mrs.Lovett's meat pies, savory and sweet pies, as you'll see. You who eat pies Mrs. Lovetts meat pies conjure up the treat pies used to be! Customers: Over here, boy. How about some ale? Let me have another, laddie! Could we have some service, waiter? could we have some service? What About that pie boy? Toby Ladies and gentlemen- Lovett Toby! Toby Coming, excuse me Lovett Ale there! Toby Right, Ma'am! Lovett Quick, Now! Customers God Thats Good! Lovett Nice to see you, dearie. How have you been keeping? For' me bones is weary! Toby! One for the gentlemen. Hear the birdies cheeping Helps to keep it cheery Toby! Throw the old woman out!! Customers God,Thats good! Lovett What's your pleasure,dearie? No, we don't cut slices. For' me eyes is bleary! Toby! None for the gentlemen! I could up me prices. I'm a little leery. Business couldn't be better, though. Customers God Thats Good! Lovett knock on wood Todd Psst! Lovett Excuse me Todd Psst! Lovett Dear, See to the customers. Todd Psst! Lovett Yes,What,Love? Quick,though,the trade is brisk. Todd But it's six 'o' clock Lovett So it's six 'o' clock? Todd It was due to arrive at a quarter to and it's six 'o' clock! Lovett ...And it's probably already down the block! It'll be here! It'll be here! Todd I've been waiting all day! It should have here by now! Customers More hot pies! Lovett Will you wait there coolly? Todd You'll come back when it comes? Lovett ....'Cause my customers truly, are getting unruly and-- What's your pleasure,dearie? Whoops! I beg Your Pardon! Just me hands is smeary. Toby! Run for the gentlemen! Don't You love the garden? Always makes me teary. Must be one of them foreiners. Customers God, That's good, That is delicious! Lovett What's my secret? Frankly, dear, forgive my Candor. Family Secret, All to do with herbs. Things like being careful with your coriander. Thats what makes the gravy grander. Customers More hot pies! More hot! More pies! Todd Psst! Lovett Excuse me. Todd Psst! Lovett Dear,see to the customers. Todd Psst! Lovett Yes,what,love? Quick, though,the trade is brisk. Todd It's here! Lovett It's where? Todd Coming up the stair. Lovett I'll get rid of this lot as they're still pretty hot and then I'll be there! Todd It's about to be opened or don't you care? Lovett I'll be there! I'll be there! but they'll never be sold if they get cold. Todd But we have to prepare! Lovett Incidentally, dearie. You know Mrs. Mooney. Sales have been so dreary Toby! Poor thing is penniless. What about that loony, lookin' sort of beery. Oh Well, got her come-uppance and that'll be thruppence Customers God, that's good! That is--de--have you--licious--ever tasted smell such--Oh my God--what more that's pies good! Todd/Lovett Oo-oo-oo.Oo-oo-oo. Is that a chair fit for a king? A wonderous, neat, and most particular chair? Lovett It's gorgeous! It's Gorgeous! Todd You tell me where is there a seat can half compare with this particular thing! Lovett It's Perfect!It's Gorgeous! Todd I have a few minor adjustments to make. Lovett You make your few minor adjustments. Todd they'll take a moment I'll call you. Lovett You take your time I'll go see to the customers. Todd I have another friend! Toby Is that a pie fit for a king? Such wonderous sweet and most particular thing? Lovett Its Gorgeous! It's Gorgeous! Toby You see, Ma'am, why there is no meat pie can compeat with delectable pie. Lovett Its Perfect!It's Gorgeous! Toby The crust all velvety and wavy. Lovett The crust all velvety and wavy. Toby That Glaze,Those Crimps. Lovett That Glaze,Those Crimps Toby .And then the thick, succulent gravy.. Lovett And then the thick, scculent gravy. Todd And now to test...this best of barber chairs. Toby One whiff, One glimpse. Lovett So rich, so thick, it makes you sick. Toby so tender that you surrender Todd Psst! Lovett Excuse me Todd Psst! Lovett Dear see to the customers Todd Psst! Lovett All set love? Todd Quick now! Lovett Me hearts a flutter! Todd When I pound the floor.... Lovett ....When you pound the floor... Todd ...its the signal to show that i'm ready to go Lovett yes, you told me before. You'll be ready to go when you pound the floor. will you trust me?! will you trust me?! Todd I just want to be sure. When I'm certain your in place I'll pound three times. Three times.And then You....? Lovett *Clang!Clang!* Three Times! Lovett * Clang!Clang!Clang!* If You-! Lovett * Clang!Clang!Clang!* Exactly! Customers More hot pies! Lovett God! Customers More hot more pies! Lovett Right! Customers More! Lovett Wait!!! Lovett * ClangClangClang* Todd * ClangClangClang* Customers More hot pies! More hot more pies! More hot pies!! Lovett/*Toby Eat them slow and feel the crust how thin I/*She rolled it. Eat them slow 'cause every one's a prize. Eat them slow 'cause thats the lot and now we sold it. Come again tomorow! Lovett Hold It! Customers More hot pies! Lovett Bless me eyes! Fresh Supplies! How about it, dearie? Toby Is that a pie fit for a king... Lovett Be here in a twinkling! Toby A wonderous sweet... Lovett Just confirms my theory Toby ...and most delectable thing? Lovett Toby! God watches over us. Didn't have an inkling. Positivly eerie. Toby you see why there's no meat pie-- Lovett Toby! Throw the old woman out! Customers God, that's good! That is--de--have you--licious--ever tasted smell such--Oh my God what perfect--more that's pies such flavor--God, that's good! Category:Heroes' songs Category:Music Category:Sweeney Todd songs